


glorious accidents

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Law School, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i had a one night stand the night before i started a college class and WHOOPS I ACCIDENTALLY BANGED THE PROFESSOR” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	glorious accidents

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for The Fall and Stella x Dani (so don't hate me)

“I knew I shouldn't have let Caitlin talk me into this,” Dani Ferrington muttered as she maneuvered to the bar. It was her last free weekend the last semester of university started, and being alone in a strange new bar wasn't how she'd seen herself spending it.

Slumping onto a bar stool, she ordered a drink, not making eye contact with the rowdy group of men at the other end of the bar. That was the last thing she needed.

“Is this seat taken?” a posh accent drawled near her ear, and Dani jumped, turning to see a petite, blonde woman take the seat next to her.

Dani nodded, mutely, taking in the silk blouse and pencil skirt clad woman. She brush a wisp of hair back, giving the redhead an almost smile. She was beautiful, and Dani could feel herself gaping a little.

“You were looking a little lonely,” the older woman said, before turning to the bar tender, “Whiskey, neat.”

“Yeah, well, my friend found some boy to dance with,” she shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do?'

“And what about you? None of  those neanderthals catch your fancy?”

Dani laughed, shaking her head, “No, no, um, I'm gay.”

This earned her another almost smile and a raised eyebrow, before the woman extended a hand, “Stella.”

“Dani,”

“Pleasure to meet you, Dani,” Stella drew out the word pleasure as the bartender set the whiskey in front of her. After throwing back her drink, she pulled her chair closer to Dani's leaning in to put a hand on her thigh.

“So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?” she purred.

“I- I- uh,” Dani could feel herself getting lost in the other woman's deep blue eyes.

“Maybe we should get out of here,” Stella continued, “Get to know each other someplace a little more private?”

“My flat's just around the corner!” blurted the redhead, and Stella chuckled.

They wove threw the club, out to the cold street, where the blonde woman hailed a cab. Dani hardly had time to give the driver her address before Stella had grabbed the front of her shirt, kissing her.

Her senses were assaulted. Stella's touch, smell, taste, were the only things that existed in Dani's world when they pulled up to her flat minutes later.

Fumbling with her keys, the redhead could feel hands circling her waist. Dani's heart pounded in her chest. It normally wasn't like this, it wasn't this easy. Stella was gorgeous and intoxicating and, if Dani was being completely honest, a little bit scary.  

Inside, they fumbled in the dark for a few minutes before Dani's hand found the light switch. Stella has stepped out of her heels, leaving her several inches shorter.

“Fuck, I'm so buzzed,” she muttered, pushing Dani's hands down so her could kiss her again. She unbuttoned the redhead's blouse, as they moaned into each others mouths.

“Bed?” Dani asked, dazed, as Stella discarded the blouse.

The blonde nodded and let Dani lead her to the bedroom. Stella's movements were less frenzied now, hands grazing her sides as she slowly kissed her neck. She pushed Dani's hands down again when she reached for her silk blouse again.

Instead, she gently propelled her onto the bed, then unfastened the top herself, leaving it on the floor. The shirt was quickly followed by her bra as Dani felt her heartbeat quicken. Unclasping her own bra, she tossed it aside and unbuttoned her pants.

Stella smirked, humming with approval. She straddled Dani, sitting on her lap, playing with her hair as Dani kissed her collarbone. They fell back onto the bed, with a little giggle from the younger one. Stella kissed her way down her body, pulling off Dani's cotton underwear.

Dani moaned softly as Stella ran the flat of her tounge from Dani's navel, between her breasts, to the hollow of her throat. Bracing herself above, Stella slid her hand down to find Dani already slick. Using two fingers, she circled Dani's clit, as the redhead arched. She was slow, bringing Dani closer and closer to the edge of her orgasm without resolve.

“M'so close,” Dani gasped, “P-please-”

“Almost there,” Stella breathed, rocking in rhythm with Dani's bucking hips.

Head thrown back, Dani cried out as she came, limbs feeling numb as pleasure washed over her. Stella kissed her, then disappeared for a moment, leaving her to come off her high.

With a smile, Stella returned, skirt and underwear gone. She straddled Dani's shoulders, hands curling around the headboard. Dani reached up, grabbing her hips to lower Stella to her mouth.

Dani kissed her cunt before slowly circling her clit with her tongue. Stella panted with effort to hold still. As she worked, Dani could feel her begin to tremble. She lapped at her folds, tongue dipping into her center. Stella's head was tipped back, little moans escaping.

“Dani, Dani, ooh Dani!” Stella was gasping, chanting her name as she neared her breaking point.

Dani flicked that sensitive bundle of nerves with her tongue, before carefully scraping her teeth against Stella's clit. Stella cried out as her orgasm shuttered through her body.

Stella rolled off Dani, dropping onto the bed beside her in a boneless heap. She rolled to one side, kissing her, tasting herself on Dani's lips.

“Thank you,” Stella whispered, curling into Dani's arms as they both fell asleep.

Dani remembered the shift of the bed, and the feeling of a soft kiss on her temple, but when she woke up the next morning the only sign of Stella was the smell of her perfume on the sheets.

She smiled to herself rolling onto her stomach, that had been a nice distraction but there wouldn't be any time to think about tiny older women with school starting the next day.

Monday morning, Danielle Ferrington arrived to class earlier, but unfortunately for her, the rest of the class had the same idea and the only seat left was in the front row.

“I hear the teacher is a really tight ass,” a guy behind her whispered and Dani settled into her seat.

“Professor Gibson? Yeah, my roommate had this class last year and he almost failed,” another student said.

“Great,” Dani muttered, “And I'm front and center.”

The class collectively held their breath as the door opened. Dani avoided eye contact, listening to the sound of high heels on the polished floor. A pair of stilettos stopped in front of her desk.

Dani looked up, and her jaw dropped. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

It was her.

“I am Professor Stella Gibson, and this is Criminal Law 101,” Stella said, gazing down at Dani, “If you can survive this, you can survive anything.”

It was going to be a long year.


End file.
